Till Death Do We Part
by Yunielesca
Summary: Tifa and Reno avoid sudden death millions of times.
1. Chapter 1

Till Death Do We Part

Tifa suddenly jumps up "CLOUD!" she looks around the room seeing all of her things and Yuffie giggling. "What?" asks the brunette curiously. "Do you like Cloud Tifa?" asks Yuffie. "NO!" Tifa says on the defence. "Ok ok relax jeez!" Yuffie laughs a little. Tifa gets up moving Yuffie out of the way and getting changed. "I have to go to work so you behave" Tifa says in a mother-like way. She runs out the door only seeing a quick like part of her chocolate coloured hair and then out of site. "Maybe I should have told her that Cloud was going out on a date with Aeries, oh well" Yuffie laughs.

Tifa runs down the path and into the 7th Heaven unlocking the door and walking in. As she is cleaning the counter and setting up all the drinks, the ring of the bell distracts her from what she is doing, and 2 familiar voices can be heard. Tifa turns around seeing Aeries and Cloud walking in. Both of them laughing and saying this part and that part was so funny. "Hey Tifa, can I get 1 OJ and a Beer please" asks Cloud. Tifa quickly pours Cloud a beer and hands it over to him smiling sweetly and gets Aeries an OJ slamming it on the counter and spilling a bit on Aeries. Tifa smiles and gives a quick reason why she did it "Oh i'm sorry Aeries the glass slipped from my hand" Tifa gives an evil look.

To break the what felt like 4 hour silence the bell to the shop rang, meaning someone walked into the bar. Tifa crimson coloured eyes scanned the door seeing someone familiar. Her face brightened hugely. "Reno!" Tifa screams. She jumps over the huge counter with ease and runs over to the red haired man, giving him a hug like they were brother and sister. She grabs his hand and leads him over to the back of the counter and they start talking about what they have both been doing over the years.

Cloud looks at Tifa. "If I may interrupt with a question, but why didn't you every take me behind the counter when we used to talk?" Cloud asked a little hurt. She smiles "sorry Cloud but your never asked so I didn't think you would want to come behind the bar" Tifa laughs a little and then looks at Reno again. Cloud watches how much Tifa 'clings' to Reno in a manner of speaking.

Cloud suddenly jumps up and tackles Reno. The both of them crashing into the display wall with all the alcohol. Brown liquor flowing everywhere. Tifa shrieks at the big crash. Punch here kick there. The 2 men both have bruises on their faces. Suddenly, Reno stops fighting, his face in terror like he had just seen a ghost. Tifa takes this chance to kick Cloud and help Reno up. Just as she does, he falls back down on his face. She looks down at him and sees a shard of glass plastered in his back. Tifa quickly gasps and screams as Cloud. "CALL AN AMBULANCE U IDIOT!". Tifa's eyes start to fill up with tears, she rock back and forth with Reno's head resting on her lap. "Its ok.." She reassures him, or maybe she is reassuring herself.

Will Reno be ok? Or will Cloud be convicted of murdering? Find out on the next episode of Till Death Do We Part!

Sorry it was so short i'll make the next one have much more then this one. I was just trying it out so don't kill me, i'm to young to die!


	2. Chapter 2

Till Death Till We Part II

Tifa wakes up to find herself in a hospital. Reno has his eyes open looking at her. She quickly jumps up and looks at him. "How are you feeling?" she asks. "Yeah, I'll live" he smiles a faint smile. The sound of foot steps can be heard down the quiet hallway. Suddenly a nurse walks in looking at Tifa. "Oh, your awake". Tifa nods yawning a bit still and stretches. The brunette looks at her watch. "It's time for work. I should have opened up 15 minutes ago. Is it ok if I go for about 2 hours? I'll close the bar early, ok?" Reno laughed a little. "Stay at the bar for longer if you want, I don't really mind." "Ok, I'll be back soon ok? If I see Cloud I'll make sure to punch the crap outta' him to." Reno laughs a little. Tifa quickly runs out moving side to side to make sure she doesn't collide with any patients or nurses in the hospital.

Tifa makes her way through Midgar and over to her bar. The usual drinkers are waiting for her to open the door wondering why she is so late. When she manages to open it, the big crowd of men walk in sitting down in their usual places waiting for their usual drinks and starting to talk to the people they usually talk to. The bar door opens and Aeries walks in. Everyone stops the chatter and it goes all quiet. The sound of Aeries boots slam against the floor. She looks at Tifa. "Um, Tifa. Cloud has been hit by a car" she says a tear trickling down her face. "So? Whats your point? I don't really care, in fact I hope he dies" she says turning around and drying a glass. Aeries looks at Tifa and then walk out, but then pops her head back in. "He is in the hospital on floor 4 in room 7" Tifa thinks back. "That's the room that-"Suddenly everyone starts talking again, and Tifa looses her concentration. "Um, guys! I'm going to close the bar, unless someone wants to look after it for me" Just as she was about to pick someone Yuffie walks into the bar. "Ah! The perfect person. Yuffie I need you to look after the bar. Thank you!" She jumps over the counter and out the door.

Tifa's boots collided with the hospital floor making a loud thumping sound. She gets to the door hearing Reno and Cloud screaming at each other and the nurse in the middle of the 2 boys trying to shush them up. The brunette stands in the middle of them where the nurse is and whistles, shutting the 2 boys up. They both look at her. "Ok, nurse close the curtains so they can't see each other. If I hear any bad mouthing then I'll kill you both. Got it!" The two boys nod obediently. The nurse closes the curtain and walks out. As soon as she walks out Aeries comes in ignoring Tifa and Reno and going straight to Cloud. Tifa gives her a greasy behind her back and then laughs a little. She hears a little mumble coming from the direction that Cloud and Aeries are in and then she hears a small whisper. Tifa's ears work extra hard to listen to what they are saying, she picks up 3 words. Reno and Tifa and then some more laughing, with each laugh that they perform she feels her face go redder and redder. "If they keep laughing I'm going to go and punch them up and they Aeries can stay with her wonderful boyfriend 24/7" she whispers to Reno. Reno just laughs a little and closes his eyes. "Tifa, you would never leave me would you?" she just looks at him and shakes her head. "What makes you think I would ever leave you, you silly goose" her eyes close as she laughs. "Hmm, its getting a bit quiet maybe I should turn on the TV." She stands up and gets the controller turning on the TV and switching through the channels until she gets to channel 10. It was a little snippet of what was coming on the news at 10:00pm. Then Big Brother came on. "Big Brother is so dramatic now it's really stupid" "Yes, I know what you mean".

4 hours later-

Tifa opens her eyes and looks at her watch. "Oh my gosh. Its 11:00pm I have been here for 5 hours" She whispers. She gets up and stumbles a bit almost falling down from just getting up. Tifa walks down the corridor lazily and over to the elevator getting in a pressing the ground button. The doors to the elevator closed and Tifa leaned against the side of the cube fixing up her hair a little and then yawning. She watches the little dial go down slowly. It was 4 levels away from the ground. Suddenly just as she was about to get up and get ready to walk out, the elevator stops automatically with a loud noise and a big shake like an earthquake was happening in the elevator. The lights flicker as all this is happening and then go out. The emergency lights kick in and the elevator lights up with a dim light. Tifa looks around the elevator seeing blood stained onto the walls. She jumps off the side she is leaning on and stands in the middle turning around to inspect all of the walls. "What the hell happened here" She stands there in the middle for 5 minutes patiently until she starts kicking the elevator door down. "Open you stupid thing!" On about the 3rd or 4th kick, the door opened, revealing a nurse. Her clothes were stained in red; Tifa made out that it was blood. Tifa was just about to ask her what was going on but suddenly the outline of red quickly made its way around her neck. The nurse's head slid of slowly, the expression on her face with no emotion. Tifa watched the nurse's head fall to the ground and hear the thump. The nurses legs bent and fell to the ground and her body fell forward. It was obvious to Tifa that she was dead but how. How did this nurse die and what the hell was going on. Why is there blood in the elevator? Tifa steps out of the small cube and over the body making sure not to touch it. To her surprise from where she was standing to the end of the hallway the what used to be white walls were now painted a new colour of red. Tifa starts to walk down the hallway, looking in the rooms as she goes past them. There was nothing interesting. She then went past the room that Reno, Cloud, Aeries and she were in. Surprisingly, she saw that the room was white like the way it was before and Reno, Aeries and Cloud were still in there. But it was strange, they weren't moving. All she could hear was the sound of the TV faintly. She runs in looking at the TV. On the screen it showed different camera angle of the hospital. It changed about every 5 minutes. Tifa sat there watching all the red everywhere. 5 minutes had passed and the angle changed again. It showed a women dragging herself along the corridors blood everywhere and her eyes looking like she hadn't had slept for 5 or 6 weeks. Tifa's eyes widened and she ran out looking both ways to see if the women were on the floor that she was on. She looks back at Reno seeing a gun mysteriously appear on the table next to him. She grabs it quickly and walks down the hallway the gun close to her. "I have no idea why I took the gun. I could just always punch the crap outta her if she trys anything" Suddenly she hears footsteps coming up the stairs. Tifa moves herself against the bloody wall and waits. The footsteps come closer and louder. Tifa waits patiently and gets the gun ready. Tifa's heart races and makes a loud thump. She looks back at the white room, the light beaming out of the room, taking all the attention away from all the other rooms. Suddenly the woman walks past Tifa and continues walking. Tifa walks up slowly and jumps in front of the girl figuring that, if she put the gun to the girls head, then she can say bye bye to them trusting each other. The women jumps back trying to throw a punch by has no hope due to Tifa's agility and all her past training. "Hey! That wasn't very nice. You don't see me hitting you!" She says angrily. The woman hangs her head. "I'm…sorry." She says very weakly her voice crackly. Tifa shakes her head "That's ok" She holds her hand out "My names Tifa Lockhart". The woman shakes Tifa's hand. "My names Rinoa Heartilly" Tifa looks at Rinoa and smiles. "Oh, here" She hands her the gun. "If we get separated and there are monsters or whatever in here then just use this and kill them" Tifa grabs Rinoa's arm and leads her back to the room with everyone in it. "You look tired. Why don't you go to sleep for a while and I'll go look around for a while to see if there is anything to eat" Rinoa nods and walks over to the chair sitting down and closing her eyes. Tifa walks out and down the stairs stopping in her tracks and having a big smile on her face. "Barret!".

Ha! I love doing this just stopping in the worst bit…I have to keep you guys excited and interested don't kill me I just love to do it!


End file.
